


A Little Bit of Christmas Magic

by umaspirateship



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Descendants Secret Santa, Evie-Centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaspirateship/pseuds/umaspirateship
Summary: Evie plans a party for Christmas but loses some of the Christmas joy in the process.





	A Little Bit of Christmas Magic

            By the time Christmas rolled around at Auradon Prep, Evie was famous for her ability to plan a party that left everyone grinning the rest of the night. Plus, everyone was glad that the parties were no longer light blue and pink, like Audrey would have liked.

            As soon as the Halloween bash ended, Evie and Mal’s dorm became the headquarters for the Auradon Prep Winter Formal, with color swatches and boxes of decorations covering every spare space. Evie bugged Ben to re-program her sewing business’ excel spreadsheet to track her party expenses, and set about with her scheme.

            “Evie,” shouted Mal, turning to glare at her bed, which was covered in twelve red and green dresses. “I thought we agreed that you were going to keep your sewing on your side of the room. I need to get my nap in before the party.”

            “That’s a good idea,” Evie said, gathering the dresses and hanging them up on the curtain rod above the window, “Beauty sleep is one of the most essential parts of a healthy lifestyle.”

            “Hmph,” said Mal, flopping on her bed, “I prefer to think of them as power naps.”

            “Now,” Evie said as she wrote things on her clipboard, “Did Ben say the poinsettias were in the West garden or the East garden? I don’t have time to walk all the way across the school if I’m wrong, the party is in five hours!”

            “Just call Carlos or Jay,” Mal suggested, already half asleep, “They’re at tourney practice, and the field’s right next to the West garden.”

            “Good idea,” Evie nodded, already putting Carlos’ number into her phone, “That’ll give me time to stop by the staff kitchen and check on the cookies and eggnog. Oh, Mal, five thousand people are going to be at this party, I don’t know how, oh it’s ringing, give me a second.”

            Evie put the phone up to her ear, paused to listen, and began, “Carlos, that sounds like lots of fun, but I need you to do me a favor…. No, don’t be silly, I need you to go check the garden next to the field. Are there poinsettia’s there?”

            Evie paused, pulled the phone away from her ear and sighed, “he doesn’t know what a poinsettia is.”

            “I don’t know what a poinsettia is,” Mal said.

            “It’s a flower,” Evie began, talking now to both Mal and Carlos.

            “I figured that much,” Mal grumbled, earning her a glare.

            “It’s a flower that comes from Mexico, the _Flor de Noche Buena_ … right, that’s not relevant…” Evie sighed, “Okay, it’s large, red, and has large green leaves. There should be a whole bunch of them? …. They’re there? Fantastic. I’ll be there in five.”

            Even when the party arrived, Evie was busy running around. She barely had five minutes to stop and change into her own blue party dress, which was designed to look like a snowing night sky. Before she knew it, the party was over, the flash of time as quick as Cinderella’s magic ball.

            When the last students were filing out, Evie was in the storage room, putting away cardboard boxes full of extra decorations. When she finally walked back into the ballroom, intending on making sure there were still enough refreshments for the guests, she realized that only Mal, Carlos, Ben, and Jay were left in the room, Carlos already asleep on four dining room chairs he’d pulled together.

            “Evie, you’re back just in time,” said Ben, startling Carlos awake. “Come over here, everyone sit in a circle.”

            “What do you mean just in time?” asked Evie, allowing herself to be pulled towards her friends, “I missed the whole party. I thought I could do everything myself but I couldn’t, and I messed it up for everyone.”

            “You didn’t miss the whole party,” said Mal, “You were running around all night talking to people and organizing things, and everyone had a great time.”

            “But I didn’t have any fun,” she said, “My first Christmas at Auradon and I didn’t get to experience any of the joy of the season. I just wanted to hang out with you guys.”

            “Woah, Evie, don’t jump off the party bus just yet,” Ben said, standing up and walking towards the door, “I always give the best Christmas gifts and I don’t plan on stopping now.”

            As he ran out of the room, Evie fruitlessly tried to call him back, “I don’t want any gifts, Ben. Ben! Come back!”  
            “I want gifts,” mumbled Jay, “Gifts are nice.”

            But instead of wrapped presents, Ben came back carrying a pile of board games, a copy of the Muppet’s _A Christmas Carol_ , and a small rectangular box.

            “This year,” he said, sitting down in the circle, “I’ve decided to give you the gift of tradition. Every year, my family and I play board games and watch movies on Christmas Eve, then, at midnight, we open Christmas poppers and read each other the cheesy jokes. You guys are part of my family now, and I want to be able to hang out with you guys every year. It’s not super expensive, but I thought it might be…”

            “It’s perfect,” said Mal, grabbing the movie. “But how are we supposed to play this down here? There’s not a Blu-ray player in the ballroom.”

            “Ah, I figured it might be time for a little Christmas magic.”

            Mal grinned, and began to chant, “Though Evie missed the ball, now play this movie on the wall!”

            And, when the midnight bell rang and the sounds of shouts filled the ballroom, Evie watched her friends and smiled, finally at ease for the first time that day.

            She placed the paper crown on her head and laughed at the cheesy joke.

            “You know,” she said as the movie faded out in the background, “I think this is better than being queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> For theinfamousanastasia on tumblr. Merry Christmas!
> 
> ~Abbey, owner and operator of umaspirateship


End file.
